mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shy RPG
Shy RPG, is a game being developed by Sr. Wario,and is about Shy Dude,his rebellion against the Koopa Troop,and his search for his girlfriend,Shy Gal! It will be published by Nintendo,and released in 2012! NOTE: Yo,this is a SW game! Do not edit without permission! MORE COMING SOON!!! Gameplay: Gameplay in SRPG,is similar to the other RPGs in the Mario series! Each member of Shy's party has HP,SP,WP,DF,ATK, and LUCK! When Shy,or the others get 100 XP you level up! After all of Dudes HP is out,it's Game Over! However, if all of another members HP is depleted, they just are unusable till the end of the battle! Plot: Bowser,is ready to attack Toad Town,kill all toads,and kidnap the princess and force Peach to marry him with his collasal castle! He begins his invasion! The Koopa Troop goes and invades Toad Town! The heavily damage Toad Town,and one young toad goes to protect his family,and Bowser gets ready to kill him! A small Shy Guy part of the Troop,named Shy Dude stops Bowser! Bowser tells Dude to get out of the way! He doesn't so Bowser tells BJ to take care of him! Shy Dude beats Jr,and distracts Bowser,the toad family gets away,and Bowser fires Dude and punches him away! Dude is seen flying,and the Logo comes up! World 1: Syrup Sity Dude,wakes up in the Maze Of the Forest! He then sets out to get back to Bowser's Castle to get revenge! However,the path is long and full of tricks,and if Dude goes the wrong way,he starts back at the begininng of the maze! Dude finds a Bamma Whamma! He wonders what it is for?! He uses the hammer by pressing X! He smashes the crates,and goes down a path with a Box screaming! It calls for help,so Dude smashes the box! In it,is a Koopa named Troop! He thanks you,and tells you that when he tried to protect his village from Bowser's forces,Goomba King put him in a cage,and shot him away with a Goomba Cannon! To repay Dude,he joins your party! Troop can tattle about the area,and use his shell to hit switches! With Troop's new powers,they can leave the forest! Back at Syrup Sity, the town has been taken over by goombas,who won't let Dude and Troop shop,rest,or go to the path to Goomba King's Fortress! So,the two leave,and go back into the Maze! There,a koopa theif named Thugro,steals Troop's Dusty Watch! This is very important to Troop,so they chase Thugro through the maze,and finally fight him! They beat Thugro,and get the Dusty Watch! Troop,then remembers that there is a pipe in the maze that leads beyond the gate to the path! The team then finds the pipe! Beyond the gate,the team hammers the lead goombas,and they command the others to flee! Now,Troop and Dude are heroes,the shops are open,and the Mayor gives them a Goomba Stone, which is the key to Goomba King's Fortress! Now,with the key,they set out to dethrone the Goomba King! The two don't see the castle,but Troop suggests they look for a Red Palm Tree! He says that they have good luck,so Dude and Troop search for it! Troop finds one by using his shell! The tree comes up,and Dude hammers it! The Tree shakes and falls! The stump is actually a portal to the courtyard of Goomba King's Fortress! With the key,the two explore the fort,and finally confront the King! They defeat him,and get a strange crystal! MORE COMNG SOON!!! Category:Sr. Wario